Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional foot-stepping cymbal stand and lower cymbal angular adjustment structure mainly includes a circular holding dock 1 which has the bottom coupling with a post 2. The holding dock 1 has a coupling duct 3 extended upwards from the center of the top thereof. The coupling duct 3 is coupled, in this order, a washer 4, a shock-absorbing pad 5 and a lower cymbal 6. The post 2 is run through by a drawing bar 7 in the center that also runs through the coupling duct 3, the washer 4, pad 5 and lower cymbal 6 and fastens to an upper cymbal 8. When the foot pedal of the cymbal stand is stepped, the drawing bar 7 is moved to drive the upper cymbal 8 downwards to strike the lower cymbal 6 to generate sound. By adjusting the inclined angle of the lower cymbal 6, the upper cymbal 8 can strike the lower cymbal 6 to generate different sound effects. To make the adjustment, a screw hole is formed at one side of the holding dock 1 to be fastened by a screw 9. The screw 9 has a distal end directing upwards to push the washer 4 to tilt an inclined angle. Hence the lower cymbal 6 also is tilted at the inclined angle, and the lower cymbal 6 can form an angle with the upper cymbal 8 or in close contact therewith. As a result, a drummer can strike the cymbals to generate different sound effects.
As the washer 4 is tilted by pushing of the top distal end of the screw 9 to form a point contact support, the lower cymbal 6 is prone to wobble left and right. Thus noise is generated when the upper cymbal 8 strikes the lower cymbal 6. Moreover, the holding dock 1 tends to shake and vibrate when the upper cymbal 8 strikes the lower cymbal 6. This could cause loosening and downward moving of the screw 9 on the holding dock 1 after a period of time. As a result, the angle of the lower cymbal 6 changes, and sound effect could lose control.
R.O.C patent application No. 145792 entitled “Elevated hat-shaped cymbal holding structure” discloses a cymbal holding portion 20 fastened to the top of a post 1 that includes a rectangular holding seat 21 and a cymbal holding board 30 located on the holding seat 21. The holding seat 21 has a pair of axles 25 jutting from one side and a lifting bolt 26 directing upwards at the other side. The lifting bolt 26 is coupled with a nut 28. The holding seat 21 has a tubular barrel 23 extended from an upper side thereof. The cymbal holding board 30 has an opening 32 in the center to couple with the tubular barrel 23 on an outer side. The cymbal holding board 30 has a pair of arms 33 at one side that have an axle hole 34 coupling with the axle 25 to allow the cymbal holding board 30 to swivel. The cymbal holding board 30 has another side with the bottom thereof pushed by the top end of the lifting bolt 26 and inclined. The cymbal holding board 30 further has an upper side bonded to a pad 50 made from a felt-like material. The pad 50 has the center coupled on the tubular barrel 23 and the top portion straddled by a lower cymbal 11a.
By adjusting the elevation of the top end of the lifting bolt 26 above the top surface of the holding seat 21, another top side of the cymbal holding board 30 can be pushed upwards and the pad 50 located thereon also is tilted, therefore the inclined angle of the lower cymbal 11a straddled the pad 50 also can be adjusted.
However, the top end of the lifting bolt 26 also pushes the cymbal holding board 30 at a point contact. A greater stress is formed on the contact portion between the lifting bolt 26 and the cymbal holding board 30.
R.O.C. patent application No. M252112 entitled “Cymbal adjustment structure for a cymbal stand” includes a hollow post 60 which has an upper side coupled with a holding seat 10. The holding seat 10 has a holding strut 11 on the upper side, a fastening portion 12 on the lateral side. The fastening portion 12 has a longitudinal notch 13 to hold a movable member 30. The movable member 30 has a transverse internal screw hole 31 at a lower side and a trough 34 on an inner side of the upper portion to hold an elastic element 40. An anchor member 20 is provided which has a housing chamber 22 to hold the movable member 30 and a pair of tracks 23 inside. The tracks 23 are coupled with a guiding trough 32 of the movable member 30. The anchor member 20 has an aperture 24 run through by an adjustment portion 51 on an outer side of a bolt 50. The bolt 50 has a screw bar 52 fastened to the internal screw hole 31 of the movable member 30 and a distal end pushing an inner wall of the notch 13. A washer 61, a sponge 62 and a cymbal 63 are coupled in this order on the holding strut 11. The movable member 30 has an inclined surface 33 at the top rejecting a lower side at one side of the washer 61. By turning the bolt 50, the movable member 30 can be moved along the tracks 23 of the housing chamber 22 so that the inclined surface 33 can push the washer 61 higher.
As a result, the sponge 62 also is moved upwards in an inclined manner to push the cymbal 63 in an inclined manner. However, the bolt 50 still is prone to loosen and moved due to shaking and vibration caused by striking between the upper and lower cymbals 63. Moreover, the bolt 50 usually is a small one and cannot provide secured fastening. The holding seat 10 in contact with the washer 61 has to support the downward pressure from the cymbals 63 at a small area which is easily damaged. All this shows that there are still rooms for improvement.